futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Kroker
|species = Human |age = 22-28 |planet = Currently: Earth Formerly: Mars |relatives = Father: Leo Wong Mother: Inez Wong Husband: Kif Kroker Adoptive Children: Kif Kroker's offspring Parents-in-law: Mr. and Mrs. Kroker |status = Alive |appearance = "The Series Has Landed" |voiced by = Lauren Tom }} Amy Kroker (née Wong), Ph.D. (born December 3, 2978) (height: 5'6") (weight: 115 lbs.) is the pentagonist and female deuteragonist on the show Futurama. She is the wife of Kif Kroker and the adoptive mother of Kif Kroker's offspring (Leela Fry's biological children). She is the daughter of Leo and Inez Wong and the daughter-in-law of Mr. and Mrs. Kroker (Kif's parents). Appetite Amy used to be rather overweight as a child because she had an insatiable appetite. She was later able to lose all the weight and is currently able to control herself as an adult. However, she can lose control very easily such as in "The Prisoner of Benda" where she reverted to becoming fat and put Leela's body in bad shape when they switched bodies. Career Amy is a young Mars University student who divides her time between her studies as an engineering student and her internship at Planet Express - a post she got because she happens to be the same blood type as Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth."The Series Has Landed" In the episode "That Darn Katz!", Amy received her doctorate in Applied Physics after being an intern at Planet Express for 12 years, which Professor Farnsworth remarks she was ready 6 years ago but he forgot to tell her. Family Amy's parents, Leo and Inez Wong, own Mars's entire western hemisphere, the best hemisphere on Mars, according to Leo. They make their fortune raising buggalo, a breed of livestock found on Mars. They have made a number of donations to Mars University to further Amy's position in the school, so much so that she is a member of the sorority Kappa Kappa Wong. They are extremely pushy in their insistence that she marry and provide them with grandchildren."Mars University" Wardrobe The owner of an extensive and impressive wardrobe, Amy is normally seen in a pink sweatsuit that exposes her midriff and belly button, in an attempt to mimic the son her father always wanted, as seen in "Into The Wild Green Yonder". Another reason, as shown in "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" is to annoy her parents, as they want her to be more ladylike. Dating Plain looking, but friendly and empathetic, especially to members of the opposite gender, Amy has dated numerous men, including Fry but hardly any of them took her seriously."Put Your Head on My Shoulder" The men that dated her made it clear that she was just a good time and didn't seem interested in anything other than casual sex, including Fry. Fry has twice pretended to be Amy's boyfriend in order to save face with her parents. The first time being in "A Flight to Remember", where Amy claimed Fry was her boyfriend to prevent her parents from setting her up on terrible dates. The second time was during "Proposition Infinity", in an attempt to convince Amy's parents that she is no longer robo-sexual. She has also dated Bender (to the point of even having sex with him) with whom she nearly married in that same episode but he left her at the end for two robot prostitutes due to Amy wanting a monogamous relationship. She has also shown lesbian interest as when kissing Leela in "Bender's Game" implying that she is a bisexual. She later clapped Leela's cheeks, as in "Bender's Game", that was her nickname. Her interstellar travels with Planet Express allow her to meet males of other species, such as a being of pure energy, M5438,"Love's Labours Lost in Space" until she finally married the shy, squishy green Amphibiosan Lieutenant Kif Kroker.The Beast With a Billion Backs Kif was initially unwilling to take her back after he learned that while he was dead, Amy slept with Zapp because he thought that Amy was cheating on him with his commanding officer, when in fact, she was not because marriage is valid until death. He eventually takes her back and leaves with her and the rest of the Planet Express crew into the Panama wormhole.Into the Wild Green Yonder Kif eventually leaves Amy because she starts to flirt with bad boys, which made Kif paranoid and thought that Amy was cheating on him. In the same episode, she dates Bender and they campaign to make Robosexuality (human/robot relations) legal and win the right for marriage, but Bender then dumps her after finding out Amy wants a monogamous relationship and he is seen laying around a beach with two fembots. Kif then revs up a motorcycle after becoming a "bad boy" himself and takes Amy back. Languages Amy apparently speaks multiple languages including Yeti''Bender's Big Score'' and she often swears in Cantonese. She also adds extra consonants to certain words or even substitutes consonants, such as "smeesh" (a variant of the exclamation "sheesh!"). Additionally, while not very fluent, she can speak a bit of Martian. For example, "Aieyah! Jung lei! ngo da sei lei!" in Cantonese slang translates to: "Good Grief, I hate you! I will beat you senseless!" (Despite roughly translating to "Gah! I hate you! I will beat you to death!") In the episode "Amazon Women in the Mood", Amy angrily twists Bender's arm when he refuses to help reprogram the Femputer, saying "Fa te fung chi gu li da si ne!" which means in Cantonese: "You better do it or I'll kill you!". Personality Amy is a klutzy, girly-girl who likes to party a lot. She is kind of spoiled due to her parents being rich and she once had a time where she used to look down on the poor. She has a sense of justice and patriotism, but gets frustrated when in desperate and hard situations. She constantly gets guilt-ridden and is always naive, falling for many things, including when she thought that Fry was actually interested in her, which he never was. Amy is also bad at placing and losing things such as failing to hide her wallet in her pocket fully only to have it stolen by people like Bender. She is rebellious against her parents in their many immoral schemes, once even to destroy twelve percent of the Milky Way to build a giant "mini-golf course". Other Information She is the owner of an obscene tattoo which is generally known to be both funny and cute, but is sadly not visible due to primitive low-definition TV reception. She also has four other tattoos - one of a devil on her shoulder and another three on her butt, one of which is of her mom and another being a horse (presumably). She is also shown to be allergic to cats, as shown in "That Darn Katz!" She is part of the Wong family, who are known for being very wealthy. However, as a running gag of the show Amy often gets robbed by a greedy Bender Rodiguez who is always after her wallet or valuable riches. Amy is shown to fall over quite a lot in some episodes, indicating that she is more than little clumsy. According to Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Amy is a Sagittarius. She does not know what rent is. Quotes Trivia *In the episode "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela", Amy is seen in a latex outfit with a whip. This may mean that Amy is into Fetish Play and possibly S&M. *A running gag on the show has Amy riding on her Party board, only to lose control of it and crash hard on the floor with it. *Amy's e-mail is awong79@marslink.web as revealed in "Bender's Big Score". Apperances Amy appears in most episodes, but these are the episodes she does not appear: *"Space Pilot 3000" *"Fear of a Bot Planet" *"Brannigan, Begin Again" *"The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz" *"Roswell that Ends Well" Gallery Amy futurama.jpg Lego amy.jpg 6acv04-kif-and-amy 288x288.jpg File:AmyBender.png Amy.jpg Amy and Bender.jpg 5Mwpk.png Footnotes pl: Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Scientists Category:Kroker Family Category:Wong Family Category:Feminista Category:Martians Category:Planet Express Category:Mothers Category:Heroes